All I Want For Christmas Is You
by CrazyCullen1
Summary: Edward ama sua vida em Edimburgo. Um dia, por distração acaba trombando na nova vizinha, recém chegada da França para um intercâmbio. Poderá Edimburgo ter mais a oferecer para Isabella do que um novo idioma?


**Disclaimer: Crepúsculo não me pertence. Mas essa história sim. Lembre-se plágio é crime!**

**All I Want For Christmas Is You**

**20 de dezembro de 2019**

Se tinha uma coisa que eu adorava era o Natal e o clima que tomava conta da cidade nessa época do ano. Adorava ver a cidade se transformando, logo depois do Halloween para receber o que, para mim, era a melhor época do ano. Eu podia até não acreditar mais em Papai Noel, mas ao ver a cidade coberta de gelo, toda enfeitada, o cheiro de gengibre e vinho quente tomando o ar, não tinha como duvidar que aquela era uma época mágica.

Estava tão distraído, observando os enfeites de Natal da vizinhança que não percebi a morena cheia de malas parada bem na entrada do prédio, resultando em nós dois e nas malas espalhados pelo chão.

"Ei, você está bem?" – perguntei, olhando pela primeira vez para a garota à minha frente. Assim como eu, ela trajava um pesado casaco impermeável de inverno por sobre uma calça preta, luvas da mesma cor e na cabeça um gorro cinza com um pompom na ponta. Ainda assim eu podia ver o rosto quase translúcido de tão branco, as bochechas vermelhas, eu não sabia se de vergonha ou de frio, e os olhos castanhos mais expressivos que eu já vira. – "Desculpa, eu estava distraído e não te vi."

"Fico feliz que não tenha me derrubado de propósito" – ela respondeu com um forte sotaque francês. – "Afinal, tudo o que li dizia que os escoceses são amistosos e hospitaleiros."

"Bem, não sou escocês, mas gosto de pensar que sou amistoso" – respondi me levantando e estendendo a mão para ajudá-la a se levantar também. – Aliás, sou o Edward.

"Isabella" – ela respondeu, aceitando a mão estendida. – Mas pode me chamar de Bella.

"Está de mudança, Bella?" – perguntei, gostando da forma como seu nome soava em meus lábios.

"Sim. Acabei de chegar para um intercâmbio. Pelo endereço que a escola me deu acredito que o prédio seja esse" – ela disse apontando exatamente para o prédio de tijolos amarelos onde eu morava há dois anos.

"Que sorte a sua, este é o melhor prédio da região" – disse me encaminhando para a porta e a abrindo com minha chave e a travando, enquanto voltava para pegar duas de suas três malas.

"É mesmo?"

"Claro. Eu moro nele" – disse sorrindo e piscando para ela.

**XXXX**

"Qual é o apartamento" – perguntei, assim que entramos no prédio e eu a vi observar o interior do mesmo.

"Cinco."

"Segundo andar então e sua sorte só aumenta" – disse indicando para que ela subisse as escadas, enquanto eu me preparava para subir os 33 degraus carregando todo o peso que ela tinha trazido em forma de malas.

"Posso saber por que?" – ela perguntou começando a subir a escada, tirando o gorro e sacudindo seu longo cabelo da mesma cor dos olhos, fazendo com que um delicioso aroma de morangos me atingisse em cheio.

"É simplesmente o melhor andar do prédio" – disse dando de ombros.

"Deixe-me adivinhar, você mora nesse andar?" – ela perguntou parando e olhando pra mim com a sobrancelha arqueada, me fazendo rir.

"Adivinhou. Mas não é só por isso. Temos a sorte de ter os melhores vizinhos de porta. – "O cinco é o seu, eu disse parando e depositando as duas malas na porta. O seis é o meu e do Jasper" – disse apontando para a porta ao lado.

"Adorei o capacho" – ela disse rindo, apontando para nosso capacho de porta onde se lia '_Se trouxe cerveja, entre sem bater'. _– "Pelo jeito, se seu marido for divertido como você, vamos nos dar bem."

"Meu marido?" – perguntei me engasgando com a própria saliva. – "Que marido?"

"Desculpa" – ela se apressou a dizer, suas bochechas assumindo novamente aquele lindo tom de vermelho. – "Você disse que morava com uma pessoa chamada Jasper e eu logo assumi que vocês fossem um casal..."

Antes que ela terminasse de falar eu já estava gargalhando diante daquela possibilidade_. Eu e Jasper._

"Não deixe Alice, a vizinha do sete, ouvir sobre isso, ela não vai ficar feliz de saber que você quer me juntar com o namorado dela." – eu disse ainda rindo. – "Eu e Jasper somos amigos de infância e nos mudamos para cá há dois anos para estudar na Universidade. Mas desde que ele começou a namorar a Alice, no Natal passado, ele passa mais tempo no apartamento dela do que comigo."

"Pobre menino abandonado" – ela disse abrindo a porta do apartamento e gesticulando para que eu entrasse, enquanto tirava o casaco e abria as janelas, para tirar o cheiro de fechado. Pelo o que eu me lembrava ninguém morava ali há pelo menos uns seis meses.

"Ah não, por sorte Cruella me adotou e me faz companhia.

"Cruella?"

"É a gata de Alice. Bem, tecnicamente, pelo menos. Pois há dois anos todos dizem que ela me adotou. Se vir uma gata preta por aí é ela. E se não quiser ela bisbilhotando pelo seu apartamento, é melhor manter sua porta sempre fechada."

"Não me importo. Também tenho uma gata em casa, Elphaba" – ela disse, pegando o celular e me mostrando a foto de uma linda gata branca como a neve.

"Meu deus, qual é o problema de vocês e o nome de vilãs nos pobres dos gatos?" – perguntei, aproveitando para dar uma olhada no apartamento. Assim como o meu, ela já tinha alugado mobiliado. – "Eu levei meses para confiar totalmente em Alice. Devo ter medo de você também?"

"Não ouse chamar Elphaba de vilã. Ela só é incompreendida."

"Ah claro!" – disse rolando os olhos. – "Bem, está entregue, precisa de ajuda com alguma coisa? – perguntei, torcendo para que ela ainda me quisesse ali por mais algum tempo, já que eu não tinha nada para fazer.

"Você não me falou sobre os vizinhos do oito" – ela perguntou enquanto puxava as malas até o quarto e voltava, se sentando ao meu lado no sofá.

"Emmett e Rosalie" – eu disse, me virando para ficar de frente para ela. – "Eles sim um casal. Vieram da Alemanha para estudar aqui também."

"Legal" – ela disse entre um bocejo.

"Nós cinco vamos nos reunir hoje no pub aqui da esquina, se quiser vir conosco."

"Agradeço o convite, Edward, mas tudo o que eu quero hoje é um banho quente e a minha cama. Amanhã será um longo dia desarrumando tudo isso, mais minhas caixas que devem chegar e ainda quero sair para andar pela cidade."

"Claro" – disse me levantando e me preparando para sair. – "Se precisar de alguma coisa você sabe onde me encontrar."

"Obrigada, Edward."

"Bem-vinda ao prédio, Bella."

**XXXX**

**21 de dezembro de 2019**

No dia seguinte fui despertado com Cruella andando sobre minha cabeça, ao mesmo tempo em que um barulho alto e uma série de palavrões, ou pelo menos eu achava, em francês, podiam ser ouvidos do apartamento ao lado.

Assim, que estava minimamente apresentável, com um conjunto cinza de moletom, abri a porta do apartamento, permitindo que Cruella pudesse ir para casa atrás do seu amado sachê de atum. Mas para meu divertimento, ela correu diretamente para o apartamento de Bella, que também estava com a porta aberta.

Pata ante pata ela foi entrando e quando eu alcancei a porta ela já estava deitada em uma das cadeiras da mesa de jantar, completamente confortável, como ela fizera no primeiro dia no meu apartamento, o que me fez soltar uma gargalhada, alertando Bella da minha presença.

"Bonjour" – ela disse erguendo a sobrancelha, tentando entender do que eu estava rindo e entendendo assim que eu indiquei a gata folgada com a cabeça. – "Meu deus, Edward, ela é linda."

"Ela é folgada. Isso sim."

"Não fala assim dela."

Como que entendendo que estávamos falando dela, Cruella soltou um miado e pulou da cadeira, indo se esfregar nas pernas de Bella, que se abaixou para fazer carinho na gata.

"Você já tomou café?" – perguntei, tentando conter o sorriso diante da cena à minha frente.

"Não, estava tentando achar meu coador em meio às caixas que chegaram mais cedo, mas ainda não tive sucesso."

"Então vem, vou te levar em um lugar especial" – disse a puxando pela mão.

"Edward, calma, eu preciso pegar meu casaco" – ela gritou rindo, quase tropeçando em Cruella que continuava embolada em suas pernas.

**XXXX**

"Como você sabia que eu era fã de Harry Potter?" – ela perguntou com um sorriso gigantesco no rosto, depois de um pequeno surto, que teria sido assustador, se não tivesse sido fofo, quando paramos na porta do _The Elephant House_.

"Fácil. Você ontem estava usando um cachecol da Lufa lufa. E hoje tinha um mini Funko da Hermione e do Rony no seu rack."

"Você é observador" – ela disse, enquanto nos acomodávamos em uma mesa mais afastada, longe do mundaréu de turistas que costumam entrar e sair continuamente do lugar. – "Meu ex-namorado entrava e saía da minha casa e nunca percebeu os meus funkos."

"Acredito que conseguimos conhecer mais uma pessoa quando observamos o ambiente em que ela vive."

"E o que você descobriu observando o meu ambiente?" – ela perguntou se apoiando no cotovelo, se aproximando um pouco mais por sobre a mesa, depois que fizemos nossos pedidos.

"Você é fã de Harry Potter, de Outlander, o que provavelmente explica você ter optado por um intercâmbio na Escócia, de Star Wars, de Batman e de Grey`s Anatomy, pelos quadrinhos já pendurados na sua parede" – comecei, sorrindo ao ver ela concordar com a cabeça, enquanto me acomodava mais confortavelmente na cadeira. – "Pelos muitos portarretratos espalhados, posso dizer que você valoriza muito sua família e seus amigos e provavelmente vai sentir muita falta deles enquanto o seu intercâmbio durar. Mas pelos quadros de frases motivacionais, este intercâmbio também é uma forma de você provar algo para si mesmo ou para alguém. Estou certo?"

"Você percebeu tudo isso em apenas 10 minutos na minha casa essa manhã?" – ela perguntou arregalando os olhos – "Tem gente que conviveu anos comigo e não percebeu metade disso."

"Está falando do babaca do seu ex de novo?"

"Talvez" – ela disse com um sorriso nos lábios. – "Como você sabe que ele é um babaca?"

"Pra ter deixado você escapar, só sendo muito babaca."

**XXXX**

Depois do café da manhã eu aproveitei para levar Bella em alguns dos meus lugares preferidos da cidade, como o Inverleith Park e Dean Village. Voltamos para o centro e aproveitamos para almoçar um cachorro quente e passamos a tarde andando pelo mercado de natal. Assim como eu ela era apaixonada pela época e não perdia uma oportunidade de parar para tirar algumas fotos, que, segundo ela, ia enviar para os pais ou postar no seu instagram.

"Vem, vamos aproveitar que não tem fila e vamos andar na roda gigante" – eu disse quando passamos em frente ao brinquedo.

"Hum... Edward. Acho melhor não" – ela disse parando.'

"O que foi?" – perguntei, encarando-a, tentando entender.

"Eu... eutenhomedodealtura" – ela disse tão rápido e baixo que eu não consegui entender.

"O que?"

"Eu tenho medo de altura, tá legal?" – disse por fim, o vermelho tomando suas bochechas novamente. – "Mas você pode ir, se quiser. Eu te espero aqui."

"Não precisa. Eu ando nessa roda gigante todo ano desde que me mudei para cá. Só queria que você visse a cidade enfeitada do alto. Porque sério, é uma das vistas mais incríveis que você pode ter."

Ela ficou olhando de mim para a roda gigante por um bom tempo, parecendo analisar alguma coisa, observando as crianças entrando e saindo rindo do brinquedo e então, com um olhar determinado em seu rosto agarrou minha mão, marchando com passos decididos até a bilheteria para comprar nossos bilhetes. Se ela notou eu não sei, mas eu decidi não comentar que durante todo o tempo que durou o passeio na roda gigante ela não soltou minha mão.

Seria muito clichê beijá-la em plena roda gigante? Eu estava seriamente pensando em fazer aquilo quando senti meu celular vibrando no bolso da minha calça. Ao pegar o aparelho vi que era minha mãe, tentando me convencer, mais uma vez, a ir passar o Natal em casa.

"O que foi?" – Bella perguntou ao me ouvir suspirar ao guardar o aparelho novamente no bolso.

"Nada. Apenas minha mãe tentando me convencer a ir passar o Natal em casa pela milésima vez."

"E por que você não vai?"

"Meu dinheiro é contado aqui, não tenho dinheiro pra ficar indo sempre pra casa. Além disso, se eu for para casa no Natal e Jasper não, isso vai suscitar comentários na casa dele de como eu sou um filho exemplar e ele não. Então eu prefiro visitar meus pais em outras épocas e aproveitar a magia natalina dessa cidade e o feriado com meus amigos. Mas isso não quer dizer que é fácil dizer não para a minha mãe."

"Sei como é, minha mãe não ficou feliz de saber que eu vim duas semanas antes do necessário para passar Natal e Réveillon aqui. Mas passar essas datas que todos passam cercados pelos entes queridos sozinha faz parte daquilo que quero provar para mim mesma e para os outros" – ela disse piscando.

**XXXX**

**24 de dezembro de 2019**

"Ei cara" – reconheci a voz de Jasper assim que atendi o telefone. – "Eu, Emmett e as meninas vamos fazer um esquenta para o Natal lá no _Last Drop_, tá afim?"

Um barulho de porta batendo no apartamento ao lado, seguida pela porta do prédio me fez pensar que tinha dois dias que eu não via Isabella. Desde o dia seguinte à sua mudança que eu vinha procurando uma desculpa para bater novamente na porta dela, mas eu também queria dar um espaço para ela se ajustar ao ritmo de estar sozinha ali e em uma cidade que não era a dela.

Mas hoje, ao acordar, tinha decidido que ia procurá-la para desejar Feliz Natal e para convidá-la para a ceia que Rosalie e Emmett iam oferecer. Mas agora, pelo jeito ela tinha saído e eu não sabia quando poderia encontrá-la novamente.

"Edward, você está aí?" –ouvi a voz de Jasper soando novamente pelo celular.

"Desculpa, estava distraído."

"Ai Isabella..."- O amigo disse rindo.

"Que Isabella? Quem disse que eu estava pensando na Isabella?" – perguntei, minha voz soando irritada até mesmo para mim.

"A é? Então qual é o nome dela?" – ele perguntou rindo.

"Cruella."

"Meu Deus, Edward. Você virou o tiozão do gato. Precisamos te arrumar uma mulher desesperadamente. Hoje às 15 horas no Last Drop, sem desculpa."

"Não sei se vai dar, cara. Vou tocar na escada do The Dome para arrecadar dinheiro para o Asilo municipal. Eu prometi para a Senhora Cope."

"É por isso que você está solteiro, Edward. Você nunca nega nada apenas para as senhorinhas com idade suficiente para ser sua avó. Se você tivesse esse mesmo ânimo para as garotas da faculdade que dão em cima de você" – Jasper disse rindo e eu sabia que no fundo ele estava apenas preocupado comigo. – "O cachê pelo menos é bom?"

"Vai dar para o supermercado da semana."

"Bom. Manda mensagem quando acabar. Se ainda estivermos por lá você encontra a gente, se não nos encontramos na Rose."

"Beleza."

**XXXX**

Apesar de Jasper e Emmett me zoarem o tempo todo por eu tocar sempre em eventos de caridade de nossas vizinhas idosas ou em festas nas ruas da cidade, eu simplesmente adorava esses momentos. Quando a Sra. Cope me chamou para tocar na escadaria do _The Dome_ eu não pude negar, embora tudo o que eu mais quisesse naquele Natal fosse passar o dia na cama fazendo maratona de filmes de Natal no Netflix. Mas o pub era uma das grandes atrações da cidade, por causa de sua iluminação e decoração natalina. Milhares de turistas e locais passavam pela _George Street_ diariamente admirando as decorações dos prédios da rua e, sem dúvida, o The Dome era o mais fotografado. Como recusar o convite de passar algumas horas me apresentando ali?

Por isso mesmo ali estava eu, com meu case mostrando todas as minhas redes sociais e contatos, usando um gorro do papai noel e mesclando músicas natalinas com alguns covers clássicos e contemporâneos e algumas composições próprias. Sim, apesar de adorar ser professor de música, eu ainda tinha o sonho de ser descoberto e me tornar um astro do pop.

Era 17 horas, a Sra. Cope tinha acabado de indicar que eu estava liberado, quando eu a vi parada admirando a iluminação. Pelo jeito ela ainda não tinha me visto. Foi então que resolvi tocar uma última música antes de ir embora. Assim que comecei os primeiros acordes de _All I Want For Christmas Is You_, sem tirar meus olhos de cima dela, em um arranjo mais parecido com o do Bublé do que com o da Mariah, vi ela se virar, procurando de onde vinha a música e não pude deixar de sorrir quando seus olhos encontraram os meus e sua boca formou um lindo "o", de surpresa.

Terminei de juntar minhas coisas de um jeito meio atabalhoado, me despedi da Sra Cope e das outras senhoras do projeto, desejando um Feliz Natal para elas e fui abrindo caminho apressando até finalmente alcançar Isabella, encostada em uma das colunas das escadas do pub.

"Oi sumida" – sussurrei em seu ouvido, sorrindo para mim mesmo ao vê-la se arrepiar.

"Você sabe onde eu moro, Edward" – ela disse se virando e me oferecendo um sorriso radiante.

"Eu sei, mas não queria correr o risco de incomodar."

"Você não incomoda" – disse dando de ombros. – "Você não me disse que cantava." – ela disse de repente, enquanto descíamos a rua em direção ao caminho para nossa casa. – "Sua voz é maravilhosa, Edward. Você canta profissionalmente?"

"Não. Sempre foi meu sonho. Mas hoje em dia me contento em me apresentar em alguns eventos e projetos de caridade e em dar aula de música para crianças."

Seguimos conversando, falando sobre sonhos, profissões e tradições de Natal. Ela me contou que também era professora, mas de francês e que sempre teve o sonho de viajar e conhecer outras culturas, expandir o horizonte e que só recentemente se deu conta de que estava levando uma vida que sempre tinha sido planejada pelos outros e não por ela. Primeiro pelos pais e depois pelo ex-namorado, Jacob. Foi então que resolveu dar um basta e se matriculou no intercâmbio, avisando a família apenas quando tudo já estava fechado e a passagem comprada. E agora ali estava ela, passando seu primeiro Natal longe de tudo o que conhecia, em um novo país, sem ninguém conhecido, morrendo de medo, mas orgulhosa de si mesma pela primeira vez na vida.

"Sem ninguém conhecido não, você conhece a mim" – disse piscando. – "E você está prestes a ter a ceia mais louca da sua vida. Pode apostar."

"Que ceia?" – ela perguntou arregalando os olhos, enquanto eu abria a porta de nosso prédio para ela.

"Esteja pronta às 20 horas e você vai ver" – disse depositando um beijo em sua bochecha, antes de seguir para o meu apartamento, sorrindo.

**XXXX**

Como combinado, às 20 horas em ponto Isabella me esperava em sua porta, usando um macacão vermelho e carregando o que parecia um rocambole.

"Você não me disse se eu tinha que levar alguma coisa. Como eu tinha feito uma _bouche de Noel_ pra mim, resolvi levar, para onde quer que estejamos indo – ela disse apontando para o doce. – "Espero que não tenha problema."

"Como minha convidada você não precisava levar nada, Bella, mas bom que você já entrou no clima da ceia."

"Como assim?" – ela perguntou curiosa, indo em direção à escada, depois de fechar a porta, mas antes que ela começasse a descer, eu peguei sua mão, seguindo reto em direção ao apartamento de Rose e Emmett, apenas dando uma batidinha na porta que estava encostada para que pudéssemos entrar e sair à vontade, como sempre acontecia.

"Queridos, cheguei" – gritei ao abrir a porta. – "E trouxe nossa nova vizinha comigo. Pessoal, essa é a Bella. Bella, esses são Jasper, Alice, Rose Emmett, e Cruella, mas essa você já conhece" – disse apontando para cada um deles. Antes que qualquer um pudesse esboçar uma reação Cruella pulou do colo de Alice vindo rapidamente se esfregar nas pernas de Bella, miando, como que exigindo atenção.

"Ih, Edward, acho que você perdeu seu posto de preferido" – Rose disse se aproximando para nos cumprimentar. – "Bem-vinda, Bella. É um prazer finalmente conhecer você."

"O prazer é meu e espero não ter problema ter vindo assim de última hora para a ceia de vocês. Eu trouxe uma sobremesa."

"Oba, mais sobremesa" – Emmett gritou, se levantando e dando um de seus famosos abraços de urso na morena ao meu lado, a assustando a princípio, mas a fazendo soltar uma sonora gargalhada em seguida e me deixando um pouco enciumada da forma natural com que ele conseguia agir com ela enquanto eu parecia pensar em cada movimento ao lado dela.

"Oi Bella" – Jasper disse, cumprimentando-a com a cabeça. – "E bom finalmente ter um rosto para associar ao nome que eu tanto ouço" – ele adicionou, rindo quando eu o fuzilei com os olhos.

"Bem vinda ao prédio e ao nosso grupo, Bella" – Alice disse, vindo abraçá-la também. – "Não acredite em nada do que esse chato tenha dito sobre a gente. Ele só ama a ingrata da minha filha, que parece gostar mais de todo mundo, menos de quem gasta rios de dinheiro comprando a comida dela."

"Eu sei bem como é isso, Alice" – Bella disse acariciando a orelha de Cruella que parecia mais do que satisfeita em seu colo. – "Quando eu saí da casa dos meus pais para o aeroporto, chorando todas as lágrimas do mundo, Elphaba nem mesmo me deu uma segunda olhada quando meu pai tirou ela do meu colo. Vim arrasada de Paris até aqui."

"Você tem uma gata chamada Elphaba?" – Alice praticamente gritou, batendo palminhas ao lado de Jasper, enquanto a morena apenas concordava com a cabeça. – "Meu Deus, já sinto que seremos grandes amigas."

A noite seguiu nesse clima, a conversa animada, a bebida rolando solta, risadas espontâneas e felizes. Como todos os anos, a ceia tinha pratos típicos de todos os lugares: Alice tinha feito a famosa _ciorba de perisoare_, receita romena que aprendera com a avó; Emmett e Rose prepararam pato assado com batatas e chucrute e os _platzchen_, biscoitinhos do advento; Jasper e eu levamos o _Christmas pudding_ que minha mãe tinha enviado e agora contávamos com mais uma sobremesa, a _bouche de noel_ de Bella. Quem espiasse nunca seria capaz de dizer que Bella tinha acabado de ser integrada ao grupo e meu coração se inflava de felicidade ao ver todas aceitando-a tão bem.

"O que você está esperando?" – Jasper perguntou parando ao meu lado, na porta que separava a varanda da sala.

"Quê?" – perguntei confuso.

"Para agir em relação a ela, Edward. Está na cara que você gosta dela."

"E se ela não gostar de mim do mesmo jeito?"

"E se ela gostar?" – ele perguntou me dando um tapinha nos ombros e voltando para seu lugar ao lado de Alice.

**XXXX**

"Quer entrar?" – Bella perguntou quando paramos em frente à sua porta. Tínhamos acabado de nos despedir dos outros. Alice e Jasper tinham sido os primeiros a sumirem rumo ao apartamento sete, deixando Cruella para trás. Assim que nos levantamos para sair a gata se levantou também e quando Bella abriu a porta de seu apartamento, diferente de mim, ela não esperou o convite para entrar.

"Claro."

Enquanto Bella tirava o sapato, ligando o aparelho de som na sala e ia até a cozinha, seguida de perto por Cruella, fui até a varanda, me encolhendo um pouco com o vento gelado, ao abrir a porta, mas admirando as luzes ao redor. Eu adorava observar as várias torres de prédios famosos que conseguia observar dali.

"Aqui" – Bella disse parando ao meu lado, e me oferecendo uma cerveja, voltando a observar a paisagem à nossa frente.

"Eu fiquei tão feliz quando vi que o apartamento tinha uma varanda. Esse se tornou me canto preferido, mesmo com o frio. Eu adoro ficar observando a cidade à noite. Ela é tão mágica, tão linda."

"Linda." – repeti, finalmente, tomando coragem para me aproximar, tomando sua mão na minha, começando a nos mover lentamente ao som da música que tocava na sala, alguma balada francesa que eu não conhecia.

Mas logo em seguida, como se o Universo estivesse me enviando um sinal, _All I Want For Christmas Is You_ começou a tocar e eu comecei a cantar baixinho em seu ouvido, torcendo para que ela sentisse cada palavra do que eu estava dizendo para ela. Mas antes que a música acabasse ela me largou e saiu correndo, me deixando parado sozinho no meio da varanda.

Fiquei sem entender o que tinha causado aquela reação, mas quando resolvi sair da varanda, momento depois, planejando ir para casa e conversar com ela depois, ela estava parada sob a porta que dava passagem da sala para o quarto, onde eu agora podia ver que ela tinha pendurado alguns viscos.

"Apesar das diferenças entre França e Inglaterra, acredito que essa tradição seja igual nos dois países, certo?" – ela perguntou me abrindo um sorriso.

E antes que ela pudesse falar mais alguma coisa meus lábios já estavam colados aos seus, finalmente beijando-a como eu queria fazer desde o primeiro dia. Com algumas horas de atraso Papai Noel tinha atendido meu pedido e me dado o meu melhor presente de natal e no que dependesse de mim, ela ia permanecer comigo por muitos e muitos natais.

**FIM**

* * *

**N/A: Oi gente! Primeiro de tudo eu quero desejar um Feliz Natal para todos! Essa história surgiu do dia que eu estava andando por Edimburgo e vi um garoto de sobrenome Cullen usando um gorro de papai noel e tocando violão nas escadas do pub The Dome. Naquele momento a fanfic estava criada na minha cabeça. Espero que tenham gostado. Me mostrem amor deixando comentários, combinado? A minha ideia é trazer uma outra one shot até o dia 31 de dezembro, mas para isso eu preciso saber que existe quem ainda leia o que eu escrevo. Por isso, não seja um leitor fantasma. Para quem quiser, no meu twitter, crazy(ponto)cullen1 tem imagens dos lugares e dos pratos citados aqui na fic.**

**Até a próxima. Beijinhos**


End file.
